Half Case Special
by CSIvHP11
Summary: its cookie season, and that is special enough for its very own Greg one-shot, right? all characters


**I wasnt the only on who was having problems on FF, right? anyway, just another Greg centric drabble, involving none other then Girl Scout Cookies!!! the troop is based on mine, we even tell people the 'specials', and guess where I came up with it- a cookie booth, perfect, huh, plus, it was freezing, so almost nobody was out. now read, please:)**

Greg wrapped his jacket tighter around him as the rain drizzled onto the material. It was the coldest and rainiest day so far that year, and no one was prepared. He started to jog into the store when a voice called over the rain.

"Would you like to buy a box of Girl Scout Cookies?" the voice asked. He stopped, and turned to where the voice came from.

Just under the cover of the building four teenage girls in tan vests, as well as two older women, were standing behind a table with a cookie display on it.

"I don't have any cash" he told them.

"We take checks" one of them told him.

"I'll buy some on the way out" he told them, and walked into the cover of the store.

Greg had always had a weakness for Girl Scout Cookies, but hadn't realized it was Cookie season yet, due to Lindsey quitting a few years back. He went through the store, picking up what he needed, and paid for it. He quickly left the store, and stopped at the table the girls had set up.

"Hello, how are you?" one of the girls asked. She was the tallest of the girls, and had blond hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Good, kind cold out here, isn't it?" he replied, the girls nodded in agreement. He turned to look at the display as a red haired girl helped another buyer. On the display was every cookie type they had. Greg recognized the main ones, Thin Mints, Samoas, Tagalongs, Do-Si-Dos, and Trefoils, but some of the others weren't as familiar.

"We have a new one this year, sir" a voice said to him, as a hand pointed to a pale blue box. Greg looked up to see a girl with straight black hair "The Dulce de Leche, they are a caramel cookie" she added. "We also have a sugar free Chocolate Chip, and our Lemon Chalet Cremes are a different shape."

"We also have two specials," another girl, a brunette who looked a lot like the blond, added. "Our Half Case Special is six boxes, half a case, for $21, and our Case special is twelve boxes, a whole case, for $42. You can mix and match all you want" she explained.

"Umm, I'll be nice, two Case Specials" he started, after all, he could take them to the lab. "Two of everything to start, umm, one more Samoa, Dulce du Leche, Trefoil, and Tagalong, and two more Thin Mints" he finished. The girl's eyes lit up when he told them what he wanted. Within a minute they had two cases ready, and he pulled out his checkbook.

"That will be $84" the blond told him. Thanking God he had just been paid, he wrote out the check, and grabbed the cases.

* * *

"I bring the gift of cookies" Greg exclaimed as he walked into the break room during shift, a case in each hand.

"Damn, Greg, what did you do, raid one of their warehouses?" Warrick asked, as Greg pulled a few boxes out. Greg kept a box of Thin Mints for himself, while the older man grabbed a box of Tagalongs, and started eating them.

"No, they were having a special" he grinned.

"What kind of special?" Nick asked, as he opened one of the boxes of Samoas.

"Six boxes for $21, or 12 for $42" he replied.

"And you bought, how many?" Grissom questioned, as everyone who came in grabbed their favorite type of cookie. He, himself, had a box of Do-Si-Dos.

"I bought 24 cookies, for $84" he answered, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Greg you do know that 24 boxes would cost $84 anyway?" Sara asked, after she swallowed a Thin Mint.

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

"The regular price is 3.50" Catherine laughed, a box a Trefoils in her hands.

"Stupid Girl Scouts, they tricked me" he muttered.

"Hey, think about what it will be like when they are older" Archie suddenly commented. Everybody turned to look at him; he hid himself from the gazes with a box of Dulce du Leche.

"He's right, the future business owners" Wendy chuckled through some Lemon Chalet Cremes.

"Hey, cookies" Hodges suddenly walked into the room, grabbed a box of the Chocolate Chip cookies, and walked out.

**Like it? teh best part is, people actually fall for it, and have asked us how much they are saving, please review, I am lacking in htem:)**


End file.
